Kryptonite
by angels.02.music
Summary: He was starring in a commercial. With Sam...But what made it so important to him to know that she wants him to be there with her?" Seddie. Response to Tequila Mockingburd's Kryponite Challenge :D.
1. Prologue

**My response to the Kryptonite Challenge from the Tequila Mockingbird ;)**

Sam bounded into Carly's apartment with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what?!"

"You seriously injured Gibby?" Freddie replied.

"No. Well... yes, but not what I'm looking for."

"You found more beef jerky in your sock drawer?" Carly guessed, not knowing why Sam would possibly be so happy over that.

"Sadly, no. Remember the headshots we sent to that modeling agency for a skit on iCarly?"

Carly squealed. "They responded?!"

"Oh, they did more than that! You know that perfume, Kryptonite?"

"You mean that stuff Freddie slathers all over himself in a desperate attempt to get me to love him?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Freddie turned pink.

"Yeah! I'm starring in the next commercial!!" Sam said, completely ignoring Freddie.

While Carly and Sam jumped around and squealed happily, Freddie sat there and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the two days of training at Barbizon actually worked," he shot playfully.

"Yeah," Carly agreed, laughing. "This is a pretty big role for a modeling school dropout."

"Whatever," Sam said, rolling her eyes, the smile still on her face. "Let's watch the DVD that came in the envelope," she added, pulling the envelope out of her backpack.

"Can we go with you to the shoot?" Freddie asked suddenly, not wanting to be left out.

"Sure, Freddork. Who knows? They might even cast you as an extra," she said, a sparkle in her eyes. "Of course, I'd say they were very desperate," she added, smirking at Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and put the DVD into Carly's DVD player.

A man appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Miss Puckett. My name is Mr. Daniels, and I am the CEO of SuperFresh Enterprises, the creators of Kryptonite perfume, body spray, and cologne. Welcome to the team: we are delighted to have you as the lead role in our commercial! Watch the first commercial to get an idea of what you'll be doing."

All of a sudden, a smoky haze filled the scene. It cleared to reveal a man in dirty, ripped jeans and a grungy, blood-spattered t-shirt, sitting on the last step of a fire escape with his head in his hands, as if he was going through some type of mental anguish. He was shaking his head, as if he had been through a brutal war and still couldn't believe what he'd seen. The sun was setting, and the chorus of _Kryptonite_, by Three Doors Down, was playing, the tempo slowed to a crawl. A woman came up to him, dressed in a simple blouse and denim skirt and moving as slowly and deliberately as if she were part of some intricate Arabian dance. She climbed up to the step and wrapped her arm around him, kissing him on the cheek. The man lifted her up, bridal style, and together they flew over the city, admiring the twinkling lights of the skyline against the velvety black of the sky. The Kryptonite logo then flashed onscreen, and the screen faded to black.

"Wow! I can't believe I get to be in a commercial like that! This is so AWESOME!!!"

Freddie just rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "Time for iCarly."

Sam ran to the bottom step. "C'mon, Carls! Our viewers await!" she said dramatically, putting her hand on her chest and looking theatrically to the side.

Carly just laughed and ran upstairs.

What Sam didn't mention about the amazing lead role in the commercial? There's _**two **_lead roles: the female and her male counterpart. The producers still needed the male.


	2. Surprise Surprise

**My response to the Kryptonite Challenge from the Tequila Mockingbird ;)**

_Next Day… (Saturday)_

"Oh my gosh. This place is awesome." Carly said as she looked around the set with wide eyes.

"My whole neighborhood could fit in this place." Sam said as she eyed the huge expanse of space.

"Look at all of their equipment." Freddie said as he eyed the large cameras.

"Samantha!" A deep, cheery voice said from the side.

Sam immediately turned towards the voice and glared at said person. "It's Sam." She growled.

"Oh. Uh. Hey. I'm Mr. Daniels." He said as he nervously held out his hand.

"Oh yeah. I remember you from the video." Sam said as she shook his hand, her glare sliding off her face being replaced by a smile.

"Who's the one accompanying you Sam?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Well this is Carly, my best friend and co-host on iCarly." Sam said as she gestured towards Carly who beamed and shook Mr. Daniels hand. "And this is our dorky technical producer Freddie." Sam said as she gestured to air.

Sam looked at Carly pointedly and she shrugged her shoulders. They both scanned the room for Freddie when they spotted him admiring the cameras. Mr. Daniels followed their gazes and all three of them just watched as Freddie talked excitedly to the camera crew.

Sam chuckled when she saw the crew getting annoyed and then finally one snapped and took Freddie's arm and started to drag him towards the exit.

"No wait! I'm with them! See?! Saaaaaaam!!" He screamed as he was being dragged away.

Sam and Carly started laughing as the built camera guy marched towards them with Freddie in tow.

"Is he yours?" He asked Sam gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said as she and Carly laughed more as the guy dropped Freddie's arm with an annoyed expression

The camera man left the laughing girls and Freddie with Mr. Daniels and headed back to the camera equipment.

"Phew." Freddie said as he stood up straight and started to straighten up some creases on his shirt.

"Dork." Sam coughed. She and Carly laughed some more.

* * *

Throughout this encounter Mr. Daniels was evaluating Freddie.

_Around the same height as the girl, Sam… they have great chemistry… He looks decent enough… _Mr. Daniels mused.

"Young man, are you wearing Kryptonite?" Mr. Daniels asked Freddie as he took in the whiff of the cologne.

"Uhm… yeah?" Freddie replied confused.

Sam and Carly's laughter have subsided by now and Sam caught the calculating expression on Mr. Daniels face. She immediately caught on to what was happening. Her eyes shot open with surprise, terror, and some unwanted happiness and even more unwanted giddiness.

"Young man would you like to play Sam's counterpart for the commercial?" Mr. Daniels asked. Both Carly's and Freddie's eyes grew wide with shock.

"E-e-excuse me, sir?" Freddie stammered.

"Well you see, we still haven't found the male counterpart for Sam. He will be sharing the spotlight in being the main role with her. And we still haven't found him. And we start rehearsals tomorrow." Mr. Daniels said professionally.

"I… Uh… but… uhm…" Freddie stammered, speechless in shock.

"I'll take that as a yes, Mr…?"

"Benson, sir. Freddie Benson." Freddie stammered again.

"Okay, and you go to Ridgeway with Sam, right?" He confirmed.

"Yes… sir." Freddie nodded.

"I'll have my secretary excuse you from classes for the whole week next week along with Sam here. Please excuse me, now. I'll get someone from the crew to give you the tour." Mr. Daniels said as he walked away.

* * *

"Ohmeegod!!!!" Carly squealed in such a high pitched voice, in which a lot of people turned to see who screamed, and hugged Freddie tightly. "You're staring in a commercial!!!"

Freddie beamed and hugged Carly back tightly, grinning from ear to ear with a excited and love struck grin.

"I know!" He shouted back.

Something stirred inside Sam, something that made her want to rip Carly off of Freddie and throw her into the ground for being so close to him. She let out a harsh growl.

Freddie took it as anger towards the fact that he got the lead role and not some other possibly hot guy. A bit of hurt tinged his features but it suddenly turned into a smug expression.

Carly finally let go of him and she walked over to Sam's side, happy and a little jealous that both her friends got into a commercial and not her, but she shrugged off the jealousy thinking that it's a great way for the two of them to have some bonding moments. She grinned at what could happen. Her two best friends could get together, fall in love, get married… Carly did a little happy dance.

"Well, Puckett?" Freddie smirked. "I got a lead role too."

Sam growled again, this time a little softer, but harsher at the same time. The thing that stirred inside of her screamed that he had some nerve to kid with her like that after what he just did.

Freddie blinked from shock at Sam, so did Carly. They've never seen her this mad. Suddenly guilt and sadness and hurt enveloped Freddie.

_Does she really want me to be out of this commercial that bad?_ The thought crossed Freddie's head, somehow making sense, since it was the only possible reason she could be like that.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the group but they were saved by a girl, around in her late 20's walking towards them.

"Hey. I'm Patrice the director of the commercial." She smiled as she stuck out her hand.

The three of them shook it with smiled still tinged with the awkwardness from a while ago, except for Sam's which looked very genuine, which proves how great an actor she is.

"You must be Sam, I saw your headshot." Then she turned to Freddie. "And you must be our new lead male role, Freddie Benson." She beamed at Freddie, obviously thinking that he could be just the right guy they needed for the role.

"Mr. Daniels told me to give you guys the tour of the set. Well, we're not always going to shoot here on set. There are some scenes where we have to go to the beach or just some alley or something. So c'mon. Let's get started." Patrice smiled and started the tour.

* * *

The tension enveloping the trio were slowly lifting from the trio as the tour went on.

They went into the set of what looked like a mall shop, then a few bits of the mall, etc.

Soon enough the tour was over.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you guys. I will be seeing you two tomorrow." She said as she gave them one last wave as she walked back to the studio.

The trio headed to Spencer's car (they called him a few minutes ago telling him that it was over.) When they were a few yards from the car Freddie suddenly remembered how Sam reacted after they heard the news.

"Carls you go ahead." Freddie said as he held on to Sam's arm to stop her from walking.

Carly shot him a nervous and worried look but obliged and sat on the passenger's seat beside Spencer.

"Dude, you better have a good reason for stopping me from getting a nice comfortable seat on Spencer's car after a long tour." Sam glared at Freddie. Freddie, although nervous, kept a straight face.

"Sam, do you want me in this commercial or not?" He asked, straight to the point.

Sam was a little shocked by his question but then she thought over her answer. She couldn't just say yes, it'll seem like she actually really, WANTS him to be there, not that she doesn't either.

Freddie took her silence as some kind of answer. "I could go back and back out you know. While we're still here." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

At this Sam snapped. "Dude, you got into a commercial it's a rare chance. So you back out and I will make your life a living hell." She threatened.

Freddie lightened a bit that she doesn't want him to back out. But then maybe she's just doing it because it was a rare chance and not because she wants him there in the first place. "Sam, really, if you don't want me there, I don't care, I could back out." Freddie said.

"Seriously dude it's fine." Sam said as she rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. With that she elft him and went inside Spencer's car.

She took a seat on the side farthest from the open door and rested her head on the window. Within a few moments, she fell asleep.

* * *

Freddie slowly made his way to Spencer's car and as he closed the door he saw a now sleeping Sam. _She must be really tired…_ he mused.

They sped away, Spencer and Carly talking excitedly about what just happened.

He was starring in a commercial.

The thought made him excited too.

He was starring in a commercial. With Sam.

With that he frowned a little and looked over Sam's sleeping form.

Why did he want her to actually want him to be there anyway? She already said that he should stay.

But what made it so important to him to know that she wants him to be there with her?

**Ahh :D. there ya go! :D**

**My updating speed would vary on the response I get :P**

**|*| Angels . 02 . music |*|**

**Ohhh... and could you guys spot the Seddie moments there that went by unnoticed? LOL. ;)  
**


	3. Schedules

**My response to the Kryptonite Challenge from the Tequila Mockingbird ;)**

**This is going to be a filler kind of chapter not much Seddie… just Patrice going on and on and on. Haha. Okay so there's Seddie in the end. Just in a diff way… haha… you'll see when you read what Patrice is talking about ;)**

**BTW something about Patrice before you read this chapter and think shes insane, she's fun and cool to hang out with but is a serious person and not someone to cross lines with.**

**Oh and you wont be reading much about Carly in the story.**

_Day one… Sunday

* * *

_

"Call me when you guys need to be picked up. Have fun!" Spencer shouted as he drove away, leaving both Sam and Freddie standing in front of the studio.

"What do you think we're going to do today?" Freddie asked her as they made their way towards the studio.

"How do you think would I know?" Sam shot back in a bored tone.

He was just trying to start a conversation... But she just won't help him with that. He let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"Oh you two are here. Good, I need the two of you to follow me." Patrice said as she waved the two of them over.

They walked into an office of some sort and Patrice gestured for them to sit down on the two chairs in front of a desk-like table.

Patrice took her seat opposite them and then gave them a sheet with their schedule on them.

"Those are your schedules for the week. You see that we are shooting pretty much 2 scenes a day, except for the chase scenes and that we are shooting two commercials. I thought that it would be better if we had two commercials don't you agree?" She didn't give them the time to response as she kept on going on.

"Okay, so today you two will be fitting costumes today and after that I'll tell you about the commercial." Patrice said businesslike.

Sam and Freddie nodded, unsure of what to do.

"Your dressing rooms are at the end of this hallway." Patrice gave them a warm smile and waved them off the door.

* * *

"I swear that girl is bipolar." Sam muttered.

Freddie let out a chuckle as they headed off towards the 'end of the hallway'. "Yeah, she could go from being so businesslike and then cheery and such so fast."

This time Sam let out a chuckle until they reached two doors. One with "Sam Puckett" on it and the other "Freddie Benson", printed on a piece of paper then stuck to the door. They gave each other a nod then went to their respective doors only to be greeted by each other.

"I don't even get the point of two doors." Sam muttered as she looked over the wide room that was cut in half by a wall that only went from 10 feet away from the door until 10 feet away from the end of the wall.

"Hey!" Out of nowhere a lady, around 25-ish came out and walked over to the two of them. "I'm taking the two of you as Sam and Freddie. I'm Jasmine, the commercial's stylist." She beamed as she held out her hand.

Sam and Freddie hesitantly shook it and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, so on with the costume fitting." She said as she walked over to the 2 large racks at the end of the room the one on the farthest back, resting on the wall, was the whole length of the room, going from the end of Freddie's side to the end of Sam's. The other rack, the one in front of it, was about the same length but it was cut in half, so that people could access the inside rack. Both racks were full of clothes.

"Do we even need all of this clothes?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"No, not really." Jasmine said as she handed them both three ensembles each. "Now hurry up and change. You have a lot of clothes to try on, and I need to see which ones we should use." She said as she shoved them towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Throughout the costume fitting Sam would usually remark on Freddie's outfit, whether it was a snide remark, and insult, or an unnoticed compliment. Freddie pretty much did the same thing, but keeping it to a bare minimum.

The costume fitting took forever for the two teens. Even though Sam's inner girl was enjoying it she herself was getting tired of the mountains of clothing that Jasmine was giving her and Freddie.

Soon enough they were saved by Patrice.

"Jasmine you could stop now, it's getting late and I still have to run over the commercial with them." Patrice said as she entered the room.

Sam jumped out of the dressing room clutching a black and red plaid skirt and a white tank top and black jacket ensemble on her hands, obviously just about to put them on. "We're done?" She asked gleefully, and without even waiting for a response she dropped the clothes on the floor and started to do some random dancing.

Patrice and Jasmine chuckled at the sight and Freddie poked his head out, he was halfway to dressing up seeing that he had no shirt on.

"We're done?" He asked with a grin. Patrice just nodded with a smile and then he went on to dressing up.

Soon enough he stepped out, fully dressed and Sam was still random dancing. He grinned softly at the sight.

Patrice smiled at Freddie's expression. "How about you two go and call up whoever is picking you up? The briefing won't take long."

The two teens nodded and left the room. Jasmine had already started to fix the mess of clothes.

"Mr. Daniels picked the right people. I could definitely see the raw chemistry between them." Jasmine smiled as she hung some clothes on the rack.

"Everybody could see it except for those two." Patrice chuckled as she gave Jasmine a final wave and stepped out of the room.

"See ya in a few Spence." Sam said as she concluded her phone call.

"To my office?" Patrice said as she gestured her hand towards her office.

* * *

The two sat down on the chairs that they were sitting on just a few hours ago.

"Okay, so as you have seen on the schedule there's a mall scene, which we would be shooting here, a beach scene, which we would be shooting on an actual beach, a house scene, well a couple of them, which again we would be shooting here and a lot of other stuff. Now you two might want to know what's going to happen." She said back to being businesslike. "The first commercial starts with you, Freddie, in 'your room' putting on Kryptonite. Then the scene changes to the mall. Sam, you just got off your shift at your job on the mall and then you walk out and see Freddie, and since here in the commercial you like him…" Patrice was cut off with a loud exhale from Sam, obviously disagreeing but she has handle far too many times like this so she was prepared. "There would be no backing out or changes in this commercial." Patrice boomed.

She was so serious that Sam kept her mouth shut. Freddie remained silent throughout the whole time, but a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Back to the commercial, you will see him and there are a lot of girls around him, obviously entranced by his smell." Freddie turned to Sam and smirked at her. Sam, knowing better than interrupt Patrice again remained silent and kept on looking forward. "Freddie, you too like Sam in this commercial, so you go after her." She gave Freddie a you-better-not-interrupt look and his mouth remained shut. "you just go after her but its like she doesn't even notice you following her around to the different places that you could find there on the schedule. Then the first commercial ends on the beach, where she finally turns and sees you etcetera, we'll go into more details during the shoot."

Patrice took a deep breath. "Now for the second commercial, it would start on a park, Sam, you would walk by him and greet him with a 'hey', then, since that he likes you, he takes out a smaller bottle of Kryptonite and spray himself and then go after you, a lot of girls trying to catch up to him and or get his attention, but he's just following you. You are aware of this, and you just smile and avoid him, he goes one direction and you go to the exact opposite etcetera, and then every time you pass him you take a nice whiff of his scent and smile. Then this scene will end in front of a house, which will be shot here in the studio."

Patrice took another deep breath, reaching the conclusion of her speech. "I expect to see the two of you here by 9AM sharp every day. I will not accept excuses of being late or gone whatsoever unless it is a life or death situation. Now, as you may have noticed the beach and the house scene are to be shot last. Those are the two very important scenes of the commercials." She paused as if thinking of something. Then giving up and relaxing her features, happy, perky Patrice back in her place.

"Okay… so can we go now?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Oh yeah sure. See you tomorrow guys!" Patrice grinned perkily. As she too grabbed her bag and stuff.

Sam and Freddie gave her their goodbyes and were just about to leave when Patrice suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget!" She said grinning happily.

Sam and Freddie's eyebrows rose.

"You guys HAVE to kiss at the beach scene AND the house scene." She said perkily, grinning from ear to ear.

"We have to what?!" The two shouted simultaneously.

If it was possible Patrice's grin grew bigger. "Remember, no backing out of the commercial and it's permanent too. Bye guys!" She said as she walked out of the door leaving two very shocked teens in her office.

* * *

**Again, my updating depends on the story response :D**

**|*| angels . 02 . music |*|**


End file.
